Try Walking In My Shoes
by bigSEED
Summary: A short simple story on the euphoric feeling that NANA gets on stage. How she performs and what goes through her mind when she does it. As if it's you on that stage. As if you're walking in her shoes.


**A small, simple story, that describes the euphoric feeling of a singer onstage. A simple sort of, walking in NANA's shoes kind of story. And also, from my own experience on stage.**

**Try Walking In My Shoes**

**BigSEED**

**---**

It is bright.

The crowd is not visible, as all you see are bright blue, green, black and white lights. You're completely surrounded by those lights.

You are almost blinded.

But that doesn't stop you…

You stand before them. Almost above them. On the big stage. The dry ice starts to disintegrate and you see your own feet.

You hold the mike in your hand. Almost possessively. You grab on to it, as if, your life depended on it. You don't dare let it go.

You get close to it, as if to warn it, I'm coming your way, are you ready for me?

You start to sing.

You sing for yourself.

You sing for the band.

You sing for the soul of the song.

You sing for the feeling.

What do they call it? Being up there? Singing your heart out? Nailing each note...getting the crowd to feel the music with you. With every single beat of music, your heart beats along with harmony. With every single guitar riff played, your senses are jolted, and you feel like you're in this ecstatic cloud nine.

What do they call it? Like...very…orgasmic. You close your eyes for a second, enjoy yourself. Your own internal feeling of euphoria. You open your eyes again. You have this smile plastered on your face, you can't get rid of it. You can't help it. You truly are happy. Your eyes are shining brightly. You know they can see you…

The lights start to decay, and the raging faces appear. Their faces are all outlined by the lights. All of them are yelling for more songs. You are singing the encore. The crowd is just raging. All of them involved with your music, your sound and your soul. And you realize. You're involved as well. You get emotional. You hold the mike, as if it's your precious little diamond. You cannot let go. You won't let go. You become selfish with it. Because it's yours. Your mike. Your band. Your crowd. Your stage.

You turn around, and you look at your band members, They're all entwined with their music as well. They're all selfish with their instruments as well. It's their band as well. It's their crowd as well. They're all involved. They're all in ecstatic cloud nine as well. They must feel it too.

The chorus starts, and that's when the crowd goes berserk. You go berserk as well. The crowd is like your fuel. You need them, and they need you. You sing. You sing...with your heart. With your body. With your soul.

Your body sways. Your hair moves side to side. Your legs are out of control. It's almost like; the music got you all tipsy. You don't even need the alcohol for this feeling. It's so…Magical. Almost too sublime for the real life. You think, This is the real life.

You smile. You realize. The inner you is now unleashed. Your true self. The dynamic you. The shining star in you.

Your band members are shocked...they see you transform. They see power; emotions, feelings, and the lust for music explode on stage all at once. Releasing a super massive firework display of emotions never seen before, not even during band practice.

You decide to make eye contact with the crowd. They all seem to be looking straight at you. Some are admiring the guitars, or the bass, or the drums. But you don't mind. You're happy you have your own admirers. You see them. They see you. They cheer more. You give them what they want. You give them…what you want. Exactly, what you want. Your passion is unleashed on stage. Like a shower of meteors it attacks the crowd.

The time passes by so quickly. So fast. The song keeps on progressing, and transitioning, all so quickly. But at the same time, you feel those moments, were suddenly everything stops or slows down. And the best part is, you control the speed. You sing slowly, everything is slow. You decide to speed up, and everything speeds up. It's almost like; you get to control the time. How very divine.

The song almost comes to an end, but you don't realize. You're into the music so much that you forget. You forget the time. You forget your worries. You forget your breakup with your lover, you forget about the fight you had with your roommate. You concentrate on the raw power of your voice, and nothing but that.

The drums finally stop. The guitars end. The bass line halts. And you finish your final word with a long powerful high note. Everyone rages. Everyone screams. It was your encore. But you got to go. You got to leave. It's late. You look at the crowd, you smile, almost apologetically, we're done. You take a bow.

You walk off the stage, and then as you get out of the crowd's sight into the backstage. You realize that air is seeping into your lungs. As if...you're breathing again. As if your moment of ecstasy on the stage was nothing but a sweet breathless dream. The star dims. You're back to plain old you. Everyone seems to walk by you, your band friends give you a warm hug, or a nice pat on the back and invite you for a beer. A celebration or an after party for a gig well performed. You shrug and say sure. You take your coat, and wear it.

You leave the auditorium and you stand on the street, with your drummer by your side. Yasu. He smiles at you. Like a dear old friend. And you walk by his side.

Shin and Nobu trail behind, they're already drunk and happy. They seem to be arguing about something, but you don't care.

You smile to yourself...you light up a cigarette and you inhale deeply on it, to keep you warm from the cold December wind. You look up at the full moon and you think, wow...What a night… What a night...

----

**Reviews are love:)**

**Was very very simple and short?:p..I guess...*sigh*...I was bored**

**Thank you for reading.**

**(oh yah, first time I write using present tense, I always had a problem with that)**


End file.
